Users of computing device may encounter a variety of situations that may limit the user's interaction with the device. For example, the computing device may be located in a vehicle and include global positioning system functionality. Using this functionality, the user may receive turn-by-turn instructions to a final destination. However, use of this functionality may be limited due to a variety of other tasks that are also performed by the user.
For example, the user may input the final destination into the computing device. The computing device may then compute a route to be taken from a current position of the computing device to the final destination. The computing device may then use the route to instruct the user “where to turn,” such as by using arrows that are output on a display device of the computing device.
However, the user may encounter a variety of distracting situations while traveling along the route, such as other vehicles, road hazards, complicated interchanges, and so on. Therefore, the user may find it difficult to quickly view and comprehend the directions given by the computing device in such situations. For instance, it may be difficult for the user to look at the display device to see the instructions during complicated portions of the route, e.g., multiple lane changes with quick turns. Consequently, the user may become frustrated while traveling along this route and thus form a negative opinion of the functionality of the device as a whole.